Guide
Overview (Slightly out of date) 3079 can be very difficult for beginners, so we're creating a guide to help you take your first steps into the game. Many players die several times for no apparent reason. This game is quite difficult at first, becomes easy, then very hard. The key idea to keep in mind is to keep your eyes open for any threats. The rest of the game will flow from there once you have died for the 1000th time. You can also find another guide on the official site. By following this guide, you will learn some techniques to help you survive and explore in this amazingly annoying game! Part 1 - The Beginning When you launch the game, the first thing to do is to choose an avatar name - this wont affect the gameplay in any way. Once you're happy with that and the other game settings, you can begin to play. When you begin, you start with a random weapon. Make sure this is the weapon you want, if it is not you can just start another new game. The game starts with your character descending to the game's surface. To avoid any difficulties trying to get to the planet, press Z and fall untill you are near the ground, then press Z again once more to make a soft landing(Z is the default toggle for your gravity pack, which is essentially a jet pack that allows you to however, or stop a fall and even do it underwater. It drains your battery which we will get into later). This process helps you avoid the demons (translucent red things) floating in the air that can kill you early (and later on frequently) and leave you stranded on the surface without your starting equipment. You are now on the planet's terrain! Thats the first step. First things first, you will need some armor if you want to survive for very long (that, and probably some new weapons as well). Walk around with the arrow keys untill you find a building. Check the sign blocks on the building (if it has any) if the sign has a orange or red creature (Neander), leave it and find another building. If the creature is blue (Humoid), go inside. Open doors using E and try to find a humoid with a large $ sign on thier chest and press E while looking at them. If done properly a Trade screen will come up. See if the Trader has any armor, which can include leggings, chest armor, boots and helmets. If they do have any armor, buy it if you have the credits available. Try to get a full suit of armor by going to different traders - this will help your ability to survive immensely. You may die trying to go from shop to shop. (NOTE: Every time you die, for any reason, you randomly drop 1 item. Oftten times you will drop a very important item, or an item that is hard to find or purchase, or cost a lot, such as night vision goggles, radars, batteris, generators, and gravity packs. If you find yourself starting a new game only to loose your gravity pack you may want to restart.) (SECOND NOTE: Now, most people start over a town which is completely humanoid, thus making it easier.) If the trader has a mining drill or a better weapon, you may want to buy that. While you can survive without armor if you are careful to avoid most enemies, (Neanders) and stay in the company of other Humoids so they can provide fire support, acquiring better equipment before engaging in battle can help you survive greatly. Always upgrade your equipment as much as possible, and sell back your old equipment, this way you regain some lost funds and stay light. Also, some humanoids can become followers by walking up to them and pressing F. They will not folow if: The are busy, They are following someone already, or they just dont trust your leadership. To get more money, you can go mining if you were able to acquire a drill, which will allow you to buy gems to sell. Once you feel you are fully equipped (ideally with multiple types of weapons and a full suit of armor), you're ready to take on some enemies directly. Do note that your grappling hook and antigravity units can only work while carrying so much weight, so try not to carry too much to make sure your maneuverability is not limited. You are also slowed down by carrying too much weight, however as long as your doing that it will increase your strength which will allow you to carry more items without slowing down and improve your high jacking success rate. Part 2 - Advancing Once you have acquired an adequate inventory, you will be able to start taking quests (you can start quests before this, but you will have a hard time successfully completing them). Go to a Humoid Leader (Star on chest) and hit Q while looking at them. This will bring up the quest interface - if it does not, it may be because they need time to find a new quest for you to do, or they are busy fighting. Read the quest and think before deciding: "Could I actually complete this?... Is it worth the effort for the reward?..." etc. If you find a quest that you do think you could complete and you could get the reward for, hit F2 which will accept it. If you have accepted a quest, you can cancel it at any time by going to a Leader (can be any Leader of the same species), talking to them and hitting F2 again. This will cancel the quest and not allow you to claim its reward. When completing quests you have to abide by all of the rules in the quest (protect an NPC, don't be detected, etc.). If you do not you will fail it, which will have the same results as cancelling it. Once you have completed the quest, the reward will automatically appear in your inventory, so make sure you have a slot free or else you may not get it. Keep in mind that quests are the main way to obtain demon smiters (the only way to kill demons), so if you see a quest that has one as a reward, it is generally advisable to take it if you do not have a demon smiter, or if the one on offer is a higher level than your current one. Once you have completed a few quests you should have a large amount of money and rewards, all of which are worth money. Keep the best rewards for yourself (make sure you keep any Demon Smiters and good-quality weaponry as they will be useful later) and, if you want to, sell the rest (in fact, you will most likely want to do this - see the inventory management section below). Once you have received all of the money, you can spend it on higher-level armour and upgrades for your current equipment. If quests aren't your thing, killing Neanders or Humoids (depending on which side you are on) can make a hefty profit. They will sometimes drop high-level upgraded weaponry worth thousands. Be careful, though, as if you take on one, you may take on a whole army (so check to see who's in the area before engaging). This is riskier than quests in some ways, but it can sometimes be easier if you are wise about what you attack. Don't worry if you die a lot, there are not many ways around it. And when you die, which you will at least 734 times, all enemies around you are terminated, and you are randomly transported to some spot that is 33% of the time near where you actually died. One important thing to consider is the presence of allies when taking on either quests or other NPCs in general. Becareful as you aim, even if you intended to kill a neader, you may accidentally attack a humoid, which will be angry and will fight you to the death. Unfairly, they can attack eachother all they want, but if you do, they go agro. As of the current state of the game, whoever gets the last hit in gets credit for the kill, and the rewards - so if other allies are firing on the same enemy as you and they kill it, you won't get any drops - and if they put in the last hit on a quest target, you'll fail the quest, so if there are allies in the area, do what you can to kill your target quickly so that you can get credit for it. Once you have a hefty stash of high level upgraded armour and high level upgraded weaponry, you should be ready to take on the big guys... Demons and Capital Ships. (You will need a Demon Smiter, preferably level 3 or above, and weaponry at least level 4-5 to take on low-level capital ships) Part 3 - Demons and Capital Ships Demon smiters are melee swords, which are a good weapon to use against demons because they pull you towards them, so going after one usually means you’ll end up in melee distance quickly. Be warned, though demons usually have hard-hitting weapons, so make sure you hit them quickly before they have a chance to do too much damage. Having a grappling hook equipped is also important, as you can’t just run away from a demon due to that force. It is best to have armour and weaponry with speed upgrades; If you have enough speed boost you will be able to outrun the force of the Demons making combat with them a whole lot easier. If you have a demon smiter at the same level or higher than the demon that you're fighting, it will kill the demon in one hit - if the level is lower, the weapon will do normal damage to the demon, making the battle much harder as most demons can do quite a lot of damage to you in an extended firefight. Becuase of this, you should always accept quests that offer higher-level demon smiters in order to have the best chance of success battling demons in new areas. Once you’ve killed a demon, they should drop the weapon they were using, as well as a demon head. When you next talk to a commander, they will commend you for killing a demon, and you will then see a bar come up listing the amount of demonic influence in the world. Killing a demon takes the influence down 2 or so percent, so you’d need to kill 50 demons to clear their influence (although this has been modified in a recent update, so the new amount may be different). Doing this moves the plot forward...as we are still in beta Capital Ships are a dangerous enemy that you may encounter while fighting. They are large, floating dark objects that will fly around fairly quickly and fire powerful blasters at anything in their range. Never target these ships alone - if you see one and you’re by yourself, it’s best to run, as having them concentrate all their weapons on you will quickly lead to death. However, if they’re floating overhead with a battle raging on the ground, you can often find a perch nearby and snipe with any reasonably accurate weapon, chipping away at its health. If you can bring one down, they drop at least 4 items which are generally pretty good. Another technique is to get as many allies to follow you as you can, and then take it down together. The important thing to remember is to have some cannon fodder, or rather targets besides you around to take some of the fire from the ship, and engage from a distance, usually with a decent wall or building to dodge behind if the fire shifts your way. Factions also now have mini-fighter ships, which they may use to strafe your position, and can do quite a lot of damage if you can't get away from them. You can, however, attempt to hijack them if you have enough strength, taking them over to do some damage of your own Part 4: Inventory Management As 3079 is billed in part as an RPG, you might be familiar with the general trend of many RPG games: collect as much loot as you can actually carry, haul it off to a vendor, and turn it all in to buy better gear. In fact, if you load up with more than your carry weight and walk around, your strength will actually increase, allowing you to carry more and more. However, if you play the game like this, especially after you begin to take on more dangerous enemies, you'll quickly discover that this is a recipe for disaster. The reason for that is that while you can carry a decent weight of equipment on foot, the gear that gives you the most maneuverability, grappling hooks and antigrav packs, can usually only handle a small fraction of your overall carry weight (for example, you might have a level 6 character that can cary over 300 pounds, but the level 6 antigrav pack and grappling hook can only hold 240, as each additional equip level can work with 40 extra pounds of gear). If you're carrying too much weight, these tools won't work, which means you'll be unable to orchestrate a quick escape if you're getting pulled towards a demon. Additionally, while carrying too much can improve strength, it will also slow you down even more, making it a serious liability when you need to dodge fire. There are certain things you'll almost always want to have in your inventory: an antigrav unit and grappling hook that are as high-level as possible, your preferred combination of 4 batteries and generators, a full set of armor (at least one piece that provides poison resistance), and at least 1 ranged weapon, melee weapon, and demon smiter (and also possibly a stack of health packs and a universal keycard). You can probably carry about this much gear at your level and still have your mobility tools work, and maybe have enough weight for a few more same-level things at a time to take back for sale to vendors. Of course, the downside of packing minimal equipment is that, in the event that you are killed (and in this game, there is a very high potential for this to happen), you lose one piece of equipment - and if all you're carrying are the bare essentials, most likely you'll lose something important. One way to combat this if you can manage the weight for it is to carry around some additional light, level 1 gear that you don't care about. This will lead to a cluttered inventory (and may make finding/rearranging things a pain on resurrection), but will result in a much lower chance of losing anything important. On the other hand, keeping weight down and guaranteeing mobility means you can get out of tight situations easier, meaning that you have to deal with the item penalty on death less frequently. Another technique you can use if you want to get more credits, but don't want to take the risk of getting in a sticky situation without your mobility tools, is to find a well-populated allied base with some traders in an area that's about at your level. Roam around and take on enemy NPCs, always keeping that base in sight, and if you get in trouble, retreat back towards it - your allies in the windows of the building will often see the enemy and return fire, taking the heat off of you, and you can generally run back behind cover if you're close enough, even if you're over the weight limit on your grapple. Then you can sell off what you collect to the merchants in the building, and once you've collected enough credits, you can sell things off to be comfortably under the weight limit of your gear before venturing on to a more challenging area. Category:gameplay